


The Cave

by TheRothwoman



Series: Hardenshipping PWP [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Consentacles, M/M, Multi, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRothwoman/pseuds/TheRothwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie and Archie visit a special cave to partake in some fun times with some very friendly tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deeply ashamed of how long it took me to learn about consentacles. Haven't really written much of anything for a while, so I thought this would be a fun subject to tackle. Like Hot Flow, this takes place outside of continuity with my other Hardenshipping fics. Although you're certainly welcome to include it in that canon as one of the guys having an exceptional wet dream. Happy Sexytimes!

“Archie, are you certain this is safe?”

“Would I’ve suggested this place if it wasn’t?”

“That is within the realm of possibility, I’m afraid. You do have something of a daredevil streak.”

“Well, you can relax. They obey all halting commands, you can pull back or bite them gently if they go in your mouth and you want them to stop, their secretions are safe, and there’s no risk of injury.”

“Or infection?”

“Or infection. Every inch of them is covered by a membrane that neutralizes unwanted foreign bodies within seconds of contact. Yer dick ‘n yer asshole’ll be clean as a whistle by the time we’re done here.”

“…I appreciate the reassurance as to the cleanliness of my nether regions.”

“Still don’t know how someone so obsessed with land and lava is such a neat-freak, though.”

“At the very least, I have a sneaking suspicion that the orderliness of my clothes will be the least of my concerns by the end of the night.” He gave a small smirk.

Archie and Maxie were standing at the mouth of a cave. It was getting late in the day and the beginnings of the sun’s brief farewell were peaking through the clouds. Under normal circumstances, Maxie would have preferred that they time their visit so that they would return home before dark, so as not to worry about shuffling through wildly unfamiliar territory at night. But these were hardly normal circumstances, and they would be staying the night.

“Well,” Maxie continued, “I supposed there’s nothing else for it but to enter.”

The descent took several minutes. As they ventured further from the light of the outside and into the gradually cooling interior, a faint green glow began to emanate from the walls of the cave to light the way. Maxie mused for a moment as to whether these were luminescent crystals or some undiscovered Pokémon, but his attention was soon turned to a wet squelching noise in the distance.

“Ah,” said Archie, “that’ll be our host! Or hosts. Still not sure if it’s one organism or a hive-mind or something.” He picked up the pace ever so slightly as Maxie trailed behind. They arrived at their destination less than a minute later and were confronted with a rather unearthly sight. Living in a world with creatures that could run on any number of legs, possess any number of limbs, and take on just about any shape or form imaginable, the entity dwelling in this cave should not have surprised either of them. It made its home in a vast chamber lit by much larger versions of the glowing green crystals, and was itself a large mass of weaving purple tentacles that could probably fit comfortably inside Unova’s Big Stadium. Maxie was expecting to be assailed by the stench of slime, or some other unpleasant odor, but for the moment he smelled very little. The faintest trace he could pick up was still a wet smell, but a pleasantly wet smell. Like a field of grass after the rain.

“Ahoy there!” Archie boomed into the cavern. “We’ve come for a good time!” The mass of tentacles slowed its writhing as clusters rose up to peek in the newcomers’ direction. Two larger appendages slithered across the mass to face Archie and Maxie directly, seeming to look them up and down despite their apparent lack of eyes.

“So, if we are making use of their services, what exactly do we owe them?” Maxie asked. Archie shook his head.

“It’s not really a ‘service,’ it’s just really exotic sex,” he said. “There’s no real ‘owing’ anyone. They won’t do anything you don’t want them to do. They’re getting just as much out of this as you are. It’s a mutual agreement, so just treat them with respect. That’s all they ask.” Maxie nodded, deciding that he had probably asked enough questions for one night. The two large tentacles in front of them ended their inspection and leaned in close to their foreheads, not quite making contact.

 _Hello_ , said a voice in Maxie’s head. _Are you agreeing to sexual intercourse with us?_

“I am,” Maxie replied out loud.

_Wonderful. Are you ready to proceed?_

“Yes.”

_Then let us begin._

The tentacle looped itself around Maxie’s bottom and lifted him off his feet, carrying him just above the purple fray. He looked over to locate Archie and saw his partner already in the depths of initial intimacy with their host. Archie was bound at the wrists and ankles and a tentacle had slithered down the front of his wetsuit, playing with him. The tip of his cock was just visible at the base of his zipper. He certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, and Maxie made one more attempt to stow away his last shreds of apprehension.

The tentacles seemed to sense his tension and started off slowly, easing their way gently under his clothes. One undid his belt as another several caressed the skin under the hems of his several top layers. They didn’t feel particularly slimy, as Maxie had expected, but more like moist skin. He felt them take off his boots and watched as they set them aside at the chamber entrance. Feeling a little unsteady, Maxie reached out with both hands for something to hold onto. He was greeted by a tentacle on either side of him, which coiled around his wrists. Maxie took them in his hands.

“You can go faster,” he breathed.

The tentacles at his waist complied and scooted deeper into his pants, beneath the band on his boxers and deep into the thick of his pubic hair. They rubbed into the sensitive skin just above his cock as two more began to tug at the fabric above his rear. In one fluid motion, they left Maxie completely bare below the waist, depositing his bottom layers next to his boots. One of the larger tentacles reached up and began coiling around Maxie’s right leg, moving towards his crotch. At first Maxie thought it was a bit too soon to move on to the main event, stiffening though his erection was, but again the host proceeded slowly. It began caressing and gently teasing the skin between his cock and balls, eliciting a breathy moan from Maxie.

A deeper, more guttural groan erupted suddenly from another part of the chamber. Maxie turned to look and saw Archie, upside down, face glistening with sweat and pleasure as the tentacles slid him out of his wetsuit and onto a wriggling bed. One of the tentacles was firmly wrapped around his cock and jerking him off, the tip flicking at his slit. As Maxie’s tentacles began to slide up his chest to remove his vest and sweater, he watched as Archie got on all fours and went fully submissive.

“Please…” he begged, “…be inside me…fill me…”

Maxie smiled. He and Archie had made love countless times, but it now occurred to him that he had never actually watched Archie being fucked. This was such a perfect venue for it, too. Despite the fact that this tentacle creature obviously had sentience, and despite Archie’s apparent familiarity with it, it was easy for Maxie not to see it as a secret human lover with which his beloved was having a tryst right in front of him. They had both welcomed him in. For lack of a better phrase, this was arguably the best threesome Maxie could have possibly asked for. He hung there transfixed as one of the tentacles began to secrete a dripping pink substance, presumably lubricant, and worked its way into Archie’s ass. Another hovered around his face before diving into his mouth. Maxie was close enough that he could see Archie’s eyes roll back in ecstasy before closing them and sucking feverishly at the appendage that was thrusting between his lips.

Maxie’s tentacles tugged him out of the rest of his clothes and began playing with his nipples. He suspected they must have mouths of some sort, since he could feel a small sensation of suction at this highly sensitive area of his body. At the same time, another tentacle seemed to be curious about his butthole. Maxie could feel the area getting wetter and he took a deep breath to ready himself to welcome the new visitor. At first, Maxie was more than content to just bounce there gently, riding this strangely loving purple creature and letting it plumb his depths, but then he looked down to his now-raging erection. What to do about that? Oh, the possibilities.

As it happened, the tentacle that had made itself at home around Maxie’s nether regions seemed to have the same idea. To Maxie’s initial horror, it split itself into quarters at the tip. It hesitated as Maxie recoiled, but then the man understood where this was going. He nodded with an approving smile and the open tentacle proceeded to engulf his cock. At first it felt like getting sucked off, except there was no tongue action like there was with Archie. Instead, there was a firm but extremely pleasurable pulsing motion that sent delightful shivers through his body. Maxie’s breath became ragged as he was pleasured from within and from without, spreading his legs to allow the tentacle on his dick more mobility. Another tentacle rose up to hover in front of Maxie’s face. At first he thought it was going to ask him another question, but then he heard Archie’s voice from below him.

“Max, try it,” he said. “It’s sweet.”

Maxie had no idea how Archie had managed to divert his attention from his sexually enraptured state to talk to him, but by this point nothing really surprised him and he felt up for anything. 

“I’ll have what he’s having, then,” he said to the tentacle, opening his mouth and allowing it to plunge inside him. For a split second he worried that it might go deep enough to gag him, but again it turned out to be more like an enhanced version of things he was already used to. It felt exactly like sucking dick, except if the dick was made of very thick honey. Maxie and the host soon settled into a rhythm of rocking back and forth, first taking a thrust up the behind and then a thrust into his mouth. He moaned around the tentacle, inhaling sharply through his nose whenever he began to lose air. The appendage on his cock swirled and pulsed, swirled and pulsed, ready to milk him to a finish whenever he desired.

Maxie was in heaven. He felt as though he could stay here and be fucked by this creature for the rest of his life. And yet, he knew he was still in control; he could stop or speed up at any time, and that allowed him to feel free to abandon himself to this wonderful touch.

“ _Yes…please…fuck me…_ ” he thought as hard as he could, hoping the tentacles could hear him. “ _Harder…deeper…fill me up…make me erupt…_ ”

The tentacles decided to fill him in a more literal way than he was expecting. He felt the tentacle in his mouth withdraw slightly and then shiver, spurting a sugary substance into his mouth. It was warm, like syrup. He swallowed it all within seconds. “Give me more,” he demanded. The tentacle complied, re-entering Maxie’s mouth. Moments later, it was pumping him full of fluid as he sucked it all down. When he’d had his fill, the tentacle withdrew and Maxie sputtered a little. Drips of fluid fell from his lips as he tried to catch his breath. Opening his eyes, he saw the split tentacle that was still feeding away at his cock. It suddenly occurred to him that, in his inexplicable desire to be stomach-fucked, he hadn’t actually come yet. The tentacle, for some reason, chose that exact moment to let go of him.

Before Maxie could protest and insist that he be finished off, he felt himself being moved. One of the other tentacles was lifting up Archie, who had also had his fill of the syrup and was still being stroked in intimate places. Very gently, the tentacles pressed the two men together and enveloped them. Caught in this most sensual of cocoons, Archie and Maxie promptly partook of each other’s mouths. As they mixed together their respective residue of the tentacle juice, one more tentacle wormed its way between them and encircled their cocks, rubbing them together. Maxie would look back on this experience and wonder why he didn’t fear that he and Archie were being digested, but in the moment the thought didn’t even cross his mind. All that mattered was the sensation of being in this blessed fleshy cave and being sexually satisfied in every way from every angle, with Archie.

Archie finished first, with Maxie following a minute later. Sweaty, sticky, slimy, and spent, the two were eased down from the mass sliding around them and onto a large cushy protrusion that Maxie suspected functioned as a sort of post-coital futon. The tentacles retreated, removing themselves from any orifices they might still be nestled in, and settled down into a softly squelching sea. Maxie and Archie folded over into each other’s arms, Archie letting out a contented sigh in the form of a low rumble.

“So, how was yours?” he asked. Maxie grinned widely.

“Positively euphoric,” he replied. “I highly doubt I’ve ever felt anything like that before, nor will I ever again. Unless, of course, we come back here sometime. And yours? You looked to be putty in its purple paws.”

“Second only to you, Max.”

“Hmm, that’s quite highly you think of my sexual performance. And I haven’t even the means to penetrate you from both ends.”

Archie gave Maxie a loving squeeze. “Inside of me or outside of me, as long as you’re with me.”

“Indeed,” said Maxie. “Thank you infinitely for bringing me here.”

“Wanna come back next week?”

“Why wait? Friday?”

“Deal.”

The End


End file.
